theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Darth Namialus
Darth Namialus is a player of the Ambush games. User: Namialus Haters of the Jedi In Haters of the Jedi, Namialus played as Vindi. He was the Hater Protector. He allied with Boba Fett (DarthPotato77) right from the beginning, and together, they made it to the end of the game. Little did Namialus know, Boba was a spy! Boba had manipulated Vindi throughout the whole game, and Vindi never suspected h Plagueis.jpg|Namialus played as Darth Plagueis in the Sith Temple game. Vindi.jpg|Namialus played as Dr. Nuvo Vindi in Haters of the Jedi. VaderSWcom.jpg|This is Namialus's profile picture on starwars.com. Fire Skeleton.JPG|Namialus played as the Fire Skeleton in Rise of the Saboteurs. The Fire Skeleton.JPG|The Fire Skeleton (Rise of The Infiltrators) im at all. Boba killed Vindi in the end, but Vindi survived and swore revenge on the little Fett. The Sith Temple Game In the Sith Temple game, Namialus played as Darth Plagueis. He was the Jedi Master. His fellow Jedi was Starkiller (LI). Right from the beginning, Plagueis was suspected of being a Jedi by Darth Gandalf (DarthPotato77). He was being voted off from the beginning, and Plagueis knew he had no hope. But some players were manipulated by him and then they chose to keep him in and vote off Gandalf! Gandalf was then voted off on Day 1, and Namialus had gotten his revenge on Potato for what he did in Haters of the Jedi. In the night, Plagueis told Starkiller to murder Darth Vader, who was the one who rallied everyone to keep Plagueis in the game. Plagueis believed this would blow the other Sith off his trail, but Dooku (PindaZwerver) and Maul (Ivar-Jedi) were too smart and went along with voting him off on Day 2. In the epic conclusion, Plagueis appeared in the Battle of Hogwarts as Lord Voldemort. He fought Gandalf, who was also Magneto, but Gandalf killed him in the end. In this game, Plagueis's signature word was 'Whatever'. Rise of the Saboteurs In Rise of the Saboteurs, Namialus is played as the Fire Skeleton who was the Loyal Protector. During the game Namialus became a sort of leader by convincing many other players to vote with him. This would help him survive nearly the entire game. It was because of this that he spearheaded most of the convictions. On Day one he gained alot of trust from other players and voted off Crystal Diamond (JediKim) who was the Scum Murderer. On Day Two he and his allies made a mistake and voted off Harley Mcguiness (Gamma) who turned out to be Loyal, but on the bright side Folus Ratta (Potato) the Loyal Inspector revealed Skelly to be Loyal. On Day Three things went better when he and his pals voted off Dall Amuro (Pinda) who was the Scum Leader. On Day Four he voted off Bane Hardy (Dark) who was Scum and helped Ravi back to camp when his back got broken. On Day Five Skelly and the gang voted off Flynn Dawes (CBK) who was then eaten by a Basilisk. He was Scum. On Day Six it was just Skelly, Zamora Firewing and Stimpy Bigshield and after much thought, Skelly voted for Zamora. It was this repeat of a mistake that would cost Namialus the game, since Stimpy turned out to be Scum and seemingly killed Skelly. Award Namialus won the best Loyalist award and he won the special award for being the "most psycho crazed on revenge" due to being betrayed by both Potato (Haters) and Siblings (Rise). Guardians of the Republic In this game, Namialus played as Commander Cody, and his role was a loyal helper. He voted with the majority in the first two days and he also helped lead them. On the third day, a battle erupted against the CIS, the Clones, and the Deathwatch soldier, Sparker. As Sparker tried to escape, Cody blocked his way. Sparker shot Cody several times, killing him, and Namialus lost this game. Haters of the Jedi II Namialus reprised his role as Nuvo Vindi in this game. (Imposter or not) He was the inspector. On the first, Namialus led the vote against IG-88 for inactivity. He was killed on the first night due to being deemed the biggest threat by the scum. (Potato killed him, knowing he would not be able to manipulate him anymore) The Enemy Within Namialus played as Giedon Desca. He was the Rebel Soldier (Protector). On the first day, Desca led the vote against Ryes Baxter. Cher Vy pleaded against it but this only fueled Desca's suspicions. After the vote, Desca himself executed Baxter. Baxter turned out to be janitored. The next day, Desca led the vote against Cher Vy for supporting Baxter, who Desca believed was scum. She was arrested. Her affiliation was also unknown. The third day, Desca led the vote against Poly for supporting Vy, who Desca also believed was scum. Bolter attacked everyone and turned out to be part of the third party, leaving the game. Kenovi was killed leaving Desca and another loyal outnumbered. A fight erupted and the scum killed the remaining two loyals. Namialus was once again manipulated by the scum. They had janitored all the roles to make him believe that the ones he voted off were scum. Star Smugglers Namialus played as Dai Klim. He led many of the votes and eventually won the game. Rise of the Infiltrators Namialus reprised his role as the Fire Skeleton. He was the Loyal Suicider. On Day 1, Skelly gained the trust of many. He was killed later on by the assassin, but Skelly wanted to be killed. Skelly was able to sacrifice his life to take the assassin down with him. He saved the loyals from assassinations which helped them win. The War On Middle-Earth Namialus played as King Theoden. He was the scum janitor. On Day 1, Theoden voted off Plo Koon, his fellow scum. He did not janitor him. Theoden saw this as a plan to manipulate the loyals into trusting him. On Day 2, Theoden voted off Loki. Gunray was killed by the night. Theoden janitored Loki. On Day 3, Theoden was accused of being scum for not being killed by the scum on Day I. After hours of trying to prove himself loyal, Theoden was voted off. He continues to haunt Gandalf and Wicket. The Tale Of Omega Category:Player Category:Rise of The Saboteurs Category:Rise of The Infiltrators Category:Haters of the jedi Category:The Enemy Within Category:Haters of the Jedi II Category:Guardians of the Republic Category:Star Smugglers Category:The Sith Temple Game